The Unsung War
by Airius84329
Summary: Ten years ago, the Volturi had sought to destroy those who stood against them. Now, struggling against the light and dark within himself, Jasican Allicus must fight a battle he never had the choice to fight, and bring peace to himself, and the world. Rated M for explicit language, violence, and slash fiction. Final of three parts.


**This is a sneak preview of "The Unsung War". Look to the new year for more content, but until then, enjoy the first chapter.**

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

_International Space Station, Earth Orbit above Northwestern America  
January 2016_

"Commander?" said a blonde female, wearing a blue NASA jumpsuit, floating in front of a computer console, in zero gravity amidst a small laboratory capsule.

"Yes, Dr. Tala," replied the greeting man just behind her, also in a jumpsuit.

"I'm picking up an unusual front from over Washington State," Dr. Tala reported.

"Do we have visual?" the commander grasped the handrail above to position his own floating body next to Tala in front of the computer screen.

"Not yet, sir," Tala replied. "It's strange: preliminary data shows it to be a type of weather front, but it's not storm clouds. In fact, it looks more like smoke."

"On a weather scale?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "The most concentrated area spans an area along a three kilometer radius, but the cloud itself is spread about one hundred and twenty kilometers northeast inland."

"Origin?"

Tala looked at the computer screen and replied, "Looks like midway up the Cascade Range, just north of the Washington-Oregon border."

The commander looked at Tala incredulously. "Mt. St. Helens?!" She simply nodded and he replied, "That volcano is supposed to be dormant for another decade or so."

"It's possible tectonic activity has spiked, causing a premature eruption," Tala said.

"Well, we better call Houston and report," said the commander. "Though I suspect they already know, given how fast the media responds."

"Hmm, makes you glad no one can watch us up here," she replied with a smile.

The commander floated down to the other end of capsule and grabbed a thin headset with a microphone. After pressing a few switches, he started speaking, "Houston, this is Commander Rand aboard ISS. We're monitoring a possible volcanic eruption in the Washington State area. Over."

Tala heard silence for a moment before Rand spoke again, "Yes, it struck me as odd also. Hey listen, I'd get a geologist team down there to check out." Silence again. "Yeah, we figured that too. Damn bureaucrats always getting in the way. Do you supposed...?"

Tala began to lose interest in the conversation and looked out the porthole near her station. She could just barely make out the dark, ominous looking cloud over Washington and British Columbia, Canada. Something about the cloud send a shiver down her spine, and she silently prayed that no one was hurt, and everything was okay.

Little did she know what the true cause of the eruption was, and the mountain wasn't the one feeling the most rage. That I, Jasican Allicus, leader of my late maker, Godric's, vampire coven, was kneeling over the last spot Jacob Black, my lover and Imprinter, was last standing, alive and whole. Mere moments after being impaled by Raymond's own hand, before the latter was completely obliterated by my own power, and before smoke and ash began to surround me, I had the displeasure of meeting the Quileutes once more.

My mouth was still freshly stained with Jacob's blood in an attempt to change him into a vampire to save his life. My desperation at a near breaking point, hoping against hope that my venom would at the least heal Jacob and prolong his mortality. I knew if it would work, it would take days to take affect. We had defied everything else between shifter/vampire relations, why not one more?

Not even a minute later, a foul stench had entered my nostrils and my rage instantly spiked. While I never looked back to see who it was, the stench told me enough. The voice paired with the stench shouted out, "YOU?! What did you do to him?!"

Without acknowledging what he said, I simply brought my head up and said, "I thought I told you if you ever showed your mangy face in front of me again, however accidental, I would kill you, Sam!" I stood up, still with my back facing the pack, but I didn't need to see. I brushed my thoughts over all the surrounding minds, and found at least thirty of them. This didn't phase me in the least, I was powerful, I could take them all effortlessly. I could dominate every mind here and force them all to kill each other, but that wouldn't be fun. I had to get in on the fun personally, and I would take great pleasure in ripping apart Sam, piece by piece.

I heard some of the pack shifting to their wolf forms behind me, all but Sam, who said, "Do you really think a single vampire can stand against us?! We were designed to kill vampires, by the spirits of our ancestors! I've taken down much bigger than you, leech! You're absolutely nothing!"

I smiled as ignored the pathetic words of the leader. Then I started laughing softly as I heard the pack began to shift behind me. My laughing reached climax and, along with the mountain, I lost all control. I emitted a terrible yell and leaped backwards in a flash, spinning on heel as soon as I landed and amassed a giant amount of energy from my hands. Pressing forward, I released my energy and hurled it at the first pair of wolves. One was obliterated instantly, with sight residual blood splattering in all directions from where the wolf last stood. Another was close enough to have one of its legs blown clean off, leaving a terrible wound there. I casually strolled to the wolf in speed, and twisted its neck, securing another kill. All at the same time, the ground around us was rumbling, and smoke and ash were now thrown profusely into the air, culminating from my attack that killed Raymond, and the shockwave presumably destabilizing Mt. St. Helens.

The wolves has regained from their shock of my power and began to attack me. With speeds exceeding those of the wolves, I was effortlessly able to dodge the incoming wolves, while managing to combat the ones who didn't try to leap for me. My strikes were at lightning speeds, but delivered terrible power. I could feel my body vibrating constantly as my power had grown to full circle in combat. Three more wolves dead at my feet.

One wolf came directly towards me, and twisted my body sideways while pressing hard against the ground, making my body coil sideways towards the charging wolf, and as I was spinning, I brought my fists out and unleashed a barrage of punches towards the beast's head. I heard cracking of bone and blood was now beginning to coat my hands and arms as another shifter lay dead. I executed another sideways spin, bringing my foot this time to beat upon the remaining wolves behind me. I heard a short whine when my foot collided with its head, either killing it or knocking it out cold. As I landed, I dug heel and spun myself around for another barrage of punches, ending with a kick to the shifter's chest. Ten wolves down or dead.

No sign of Sam, he must have gone around in a futile attempt to surprise me. Three more wolves coming from the right. I leaped over them and performed a counter-attack, launching my body into the nearest one and bringing my sharp fingers to bear on its head and neck. Down in two seconds. My attacks grew more savage as I combatted the wolves, as I ripped the next wolf in two as I had a few seconds to spare to achieve the deed. About one minute has passed, with no signs of exhaustion from my body, I pressed on to the halfway mark.

I see a giant black wolf attempting to blindside me from the left. Knowing it was Sam, I lay a carefully placed shockwave into his path to push him out of the way, at least for now. I want him to be the last. Two more from behind, the element of surprise thwarted as my mental link was still touching all the wolves, and I dominated the mind of one to brutally attack the other. Allowing that fight to continue unsupervised, I look to see what wolves remain. Sixteen dead or dying, another fifteen, including Sam, are remaining. Two minutes passed. I see six wolves coming from my front right. I gathered my strength and rage once more and sent a massive shockwave hurling toward the wolves. Four obliterated instantly, one maimed pretty bad, he'll bleed out soon enough, and one manage to avoid it completely.

The one sped towards me and managed to ram its body into me and I flew straight behind me into the rock face, causing a large booming sound. While I was undamaged, the side of the mountain I landed on now had a large crack in it. I quickly regained composure and rocketed forward, meeting the offending wolf and returning the ram in kind. As the wolf flew, I chased after it and launched myself in the air. One of my hands grasped below the base of the neck, one above, right above its ear, and I pulled apart, ripping the head off of the wolf and threw the remains away before landing on the ground.

Three minutes in, over twenty wolves dead or dying. I had a fleeting though for a brief second, I couldn't believe how many shifters I killed. If I was concerned about preserving life at the moment, I would actually be feeling a little scared of myself. The remaining wolves had now created a circle around me, including Sam, who had arrived back after I tossed him out of the area. I paid it no mind to the explosions now rocking the ground in all directions as I stretched my arms out to either side. I extended my mind to four of the nine remaining wolves, and commanded them to attack the other four, not including Sam, with the path clear, and the rests of the wolves all but taken care of, I now turned my full attention to Sam.

His teeth were bared and he was snarling intensely. His rage was probably matching mine at this point, but it was no matter. He never had the means to properly attack and defend himself. I wanted enjoy seeing him suffer, and the psychological attack of his mind, the deaths of his comrades and their freshly blooded corpses strewn throughout this side of the trembling mountain, would serve as a fitting parting of his life.

He sped forward, an attack I easily dodged with a sideways midair cartwheel. I landed, dug heel and spun to meet him with my fist to his head. He fled backwards, emitting a short yelp of pain before rolling over and landing on his feet, however slightly awkward. He charged again, I this time performed a front flip over him, landed a mere foot behind him, grabbed his tail before he knew I had even snuck behind him, and proceeded to twirl him over my head before throwing him hard into the mountain fact. With a huge crash, the rock face trembled once more, and I saw an explosion of dust and ash coming from the crater of the mountain.

Continuing to ignore the exploding mountain, I raced forward to meet Sam again, finding him a split second after he brought himself back to his feet and we both launched into each other again. This time, our respective rams proved equal and our bodies ricocheted in opposite directions. While I only found solid ground, Sam impacted a tall rock formation and broke it clean in two. While probably injured, he remained undaunted as he raced forward again. I leaped over him again, landing just before he was able to fully turn around, and I raced forward. I brought by right fist close to my body, and with all my strength, swung my arm through Sam's rear-right leg, breaking it almost at the joint. This yielded a particularly loud yelp from Sam.

Taking no time to pause, I sped around to his remaining three limbs, repeating the movement and breaking the rest of his limbs. His screams escalated as I continue to mutilate his body. Losing the ability to stand now, I unleashed a flurry of punches to his chest, breaking or cracking most of his ribs, then a sent a spinning kick straight through his stomach and again, he flew. Before he landed, he reverted back to a naked, mangled human, his arms sticking out at odd angles and exposed broken bone jutting out from his legs.

Sam was breathing heavily, no doubt in terrible pain, especially from his accelerated healing rate, which would have no doubt attempted to heal his injuries and repair his bones, but being shifted and in combat, the would have set back the wrong way. I now strolled towards him at a normal human pace, savoring the victory that was close at hand. I felt the other lives I had under my control either wink out of existence or starting to fade. I reach into their involuntary functions of their minds and forced them to cease their breathing and heartbeat. I held on to them until the rest of them were dead. Now Sam was the only one alive.

I casually went to him and grasped his hair, pulling him along side me as I drug him across the mountain. I was surprised it was actually erupting, with smoke and ash now covering the surrounding terrain. For a human, it may have be difficult to breath at this point, but I was perfectly content where I was. The mountain was a perfect mirror for my rage, and I saw it as a fitting climax for the Quileute pack.

I followed the trail up to the hottest part of the mountain. I found myself at a small, but significant aperture along the giant crater, formed during its last significant eruption over forty years ago. While volcanic debris was billowing from the hole, I was unaffected. I looked down to see the glowing red heat of molten rock stirring itself within the mountain, probably moments from releasing itself. While still grasping his hair, I pulled Sam up to face level and grasped his neck with my other hand, letting go of his hair. I took one more look at him, taking in his broken, bloodied, and pathetic form. He was having great difficulty breathing, and it sounded like he was trying to say something. I brought him close to my ear and simply asked, "What?"

I heard his faint whisper say, "You'll never have him."

I brought him back away from me and replied, "We'll see, but you won't," and without another word, I raised Sam over the aperture and dropped him into the pit below. I hear him give off one last yell before his body landed in the magma, quickly disintegrating, and gone within a moment. I turned around and started to go back down the mountain.

With the Quileutes dead, I could turn my attention back to Jacob. I recounted the time, only five minutes had passed since I started fighting. My power was superb. I had traveled to where I had left him, and I had expected him to still be lying there, not quite alive again, as the venom wouldn't have worked that fast, but I did not expect him gone. The feelings from my victorious battle quickly grew empty, and despair had begun to take over. My body shook and vibrated, as I extended my mind over the surrounding terrain. Nothing. I looked around, hoping my nose would catch even a hint of his scent. Nothing. I looked over the cliff where Jacob last lay, still stained with his blood, but as to any hint of a blood trail, nothing. Nothing familiar, nothing present, it was as if Jacob just simply vanished, no longer here in body or present in my mind.

I felt my eyes sting, from what, I didn't care. I knelt next to his blood stain and my emotions took over. Rage had melded with despair and chaos, and without thinking, I started calling out his name, only once, as a whisper. I saw new drops of blood land on the ground below my face, it must have been coming down my eyes. I felt it roll down my face. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to be consumed.


End file.
